N. Papanoida
Baron N. Papanoida war ein Pantoraner, der nach dem Tod von Chi Cho Vorsitzender des pantoranischen Protektorats wurde. Er versorgte oft hochrangige Mitglieder des Galaktischen Senats oder des Jedi-Rats mit Informationen. Des Weiteren hatte er drei Kinder namens Chi Eekway, Che Amanwe und Ion. Er gab öffentlich zu ein Kritiker Palpatines zu sein. Da der Großteil seiner Vergangenheit unbekannt war wurde er jedoch von vielen als Doppelagent verdächtig. Biografie Papanoida hatte in der gesamten Galaxis Kontaktpersonen, die ihm halfen Informationen zu beschaffen, um eine Übersicht in den Klonkriegen zu haben. Er nutzte die Bekanntheit seiner oft guten und wahren Informationen aus, um sich durch Falschaussagen Vorteile zu verschaffen, so streute er beispielsweise das Gerücht, Utapau wäre kein Stützpunkt der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, obschon er wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Daraufhin suchten die Jedi erst gar nicht auf Utapau nach den Separatisten, sondern beschäftigten sich mit anderen Welten. Als Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Utapau dann doch, wie bereits von Alpha ARCs bestätigt, auf die Konföderation traf, wurde von seitens Papanoida keinerlei Klärung bezüglich seiner Informationen abgegeben. Papanoida war ein großes Rätsel für die Gesellschaft, da viele ihn kannten, aber kaum jemand irgendetwas handfestes über ihn wusste. Früher war er ein armer Dramatiker, der durch einige Zufälle ein einflussreicher Baron in der Unterhaltungsbranche seines Planeten wurde. Das Einzige, was Papanoida nicht geheim hielt, war seine Missachtung gegenüber Kanzler Palpatines Politik. miniatur|links|200px|N. Papanoida Nach dem Tode Chi Chos wurde er Vorsitzender des pantoranischen Protektorats und fand sich mit der Situation konfrontiert, dass die Handelsföderation eine Blockade um Pantora errichtet hatte. Die Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme versuchte auf diese Weise zu erreichen, dass Pantora aus der Republik austrat, und um das noch zu forcieren, wurden die beiden Töchter Papanoidas von dem Kopfgeldjäger Greedo entführt. Doch Papanoida und sein Sohn Ion forschten nach und spürten Greedo auf Tatooine auf, wo er sie zu Che Amanwe führte, während Chi Eekway von Ahsoka Tano und Senatorin Riyo Chuchi auf einem Schlachtschiff der Handelsföderation in der Umlaufbahn von Pantora aufgespürt werden konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *Papanoida wird in von George Lucas dargestellt. Insgesamt ist es seine erste und einzige Cameo-Rolle in einem Star-Wars-Film. Des Weiteren besitzt die Biografie von Papanoida einige Parallelen mit der von George Lucas. *Lucas wurde mehrmals dazu aufgefordert, einen Cameo-Auftritt in seinem Science-Fiction-Epos zu haben, lehnte dies jedoch immer wieder ab. Erst als seine Tochter Katie Lucas die Senatorin Chi Eekway spielte, entschloss er sich dazu, doch einen Auftritt als Papanoida zu machen. *Eigentlich sollte seine Rolle Baron Notluwiski heißen, doch er entschied sich letzten Endes für Papanoida. Da Papanoida einen Vornamen hat, welcher mit N beginnt, ist es anzunehmen, dass das N für Notluwiski steht. Dies wurde allerdings bisher von keiner Quelle bestätigt und ist daher lediglich eine Vermutung. *Papanoida sollte eigentlich in einem von Mace Windu gesprochenen Satz („We have had contact with Baron Papanoida, and he said no one was there.“) ein weiteres Mal vorkommen, dies wurde allerdings aus der Endfassung gestrichen. *Im entsprechenden Datenbank-Eintrag auf der offiziellen Seite StarWars.com wurde Papanoida zunächst als Wroonianer beschrieben. Nach der Ausstrahlung der Folge Der Übergriff aus der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars wurde die Angabe zur Spezies schließlich in Pantoraner geändert. *In The Clone Wars wurde er im Englischen von Corey Burton, und im Deutschen von Lutz Mackensy synchronisiert. Quellen * * *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * en:Notluwiski Papanoida es:N. Papanoida it:Notluwiski Papanoida ja:ノットルウィスキー・パパノイダ nl:Notluwiski Papanoida ru:Н. Папаноида Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Pantoraner Kategorie:Unterhalter Kategorie:Legends